


Alpha Test

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [18]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey wants to make pumpkin pie, but Zeke has quite some other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



 

“Zeke. Sweetpie.”

“What do you want?”

“Your kitchen.”

“For what?”

“Baking!”

And since Casey wasn't one to be denied, he took over the entire kitchen in no time.

“What's this gonna be?” Zeke inquired as he watched his boyfriend arrange all of the ingredients neatly on the counter.

“Pumpkin pie.”

“But—where's your pumpkin?”

“Here,” Casey answered, smiling as he produced a bottle filled with a dark and creamy liquid.

“Case.” Zeke raised his eyebrows. “I hate to tell you this, but: That's not a fucking pumpkin.”

“It's pumpkin liqueur. And that, my friend, is even better.”

“Pumpkin what? Damn. I didn't know this stuff existed. Is it any good?”

Casey shrugged. “I don't know.”

“Let's try it.”

“Uh-no, I _need_ it.”

“Fucking _all_ of it?”

“Well . . .”

“If it tastes shitty, you'll ruin everything. You _have_ to try it first.”

There was a certain logic in it that Casey couldn't deny, and when—an hour later—the bottle was empty and the boys a naked bundle of hot sex on the couch, he came to the conclusion that the liqueur was . . . quite all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Casey trying to make pumpkin pie.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
